


Let's Have Sex

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Multi, everybody's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're at a party, I'm horny, you're hot. What the hell, let's have sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I ship this so hard XD. 
> 
> This takes place in a high school AU, where they're all about seventeen or eighteen.

"You sure know how to throw a party, Skull," a voice said, breaking through Skull's party induced haze.

He turned, a little confused when he saw his sort-of-sort-of-not friend, Verde. He smirked nonetheless, saying, "Hell yeah, I do. Enjoying yourself, Verde? Or do you still have that stick up your ass?"

"Very funny, Skull. I am capable of having fun, you know. I may not show it, but I have been having a good time tonight."

"Glad to hear it. Had anything to drink yet?"

"Colonnello forced one or two on me, but other than that I've been actively avoiding it. I expect I'll have to be the one driving everyone home tonight."

"Probably. Everybody's getting wasted tonight."

"Understandable. It is the beginning of our senior year, after all. Am I right to assume you've been drinking since before anyone even got here?"

"Yes. You know me so well, Verde," Skull said, nudging Verde in a bro way.

"You're never going to change, are you, Skull?" the other boy responded, sighing in a jokingly disappointed manner.

"Not even if you asked me to, baby," Skull said, winking at Verde.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? It has a nice ring to it. I think I'll keep using that."

"Don't. Seriously."

"Aww, c'mon, baby, don't be like that."

"Skull," Verde said in a serious, deep voice.

"I love it when you use that voice on me. It's sexy. I'm honestly a little turned on now," Skull replied, leaning in a little closer to Verde.

Verde put his hand on Skull's chest, attempting to push him away. "You're drunk, Skull. Don't do anything you'll regret."

"But I won't regret anything if it involves you, baby." Skull moved even closer to Verde.

"Skull-"

"Dance with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't dance,"

"Please?" Skull asked, batting his long mascara-covered eyelashes.

Verde was going to say no again, but stopped short when he looked into the other boy's pleading purple eyes, saying, "Fine. But only for a few minutes."

"Nice!" Skull grabbed his hand, dragging him through the crowds of people in his house to the large living room, where the DJ was set up and others were dancing wildly.

They stopped somewhere near the middle of the room, surrounded by the other partygoers. Skull laughed as he said, "Look over there."

Verde looked to where he was pointing, taking in the sight of Reborn pinning Lambo up against a wall, kissing his neck. "And over there," he said, pointing to where Mukuro was holding Tsuna in his lap, caressing his cheek. "Oh, and over there," he said again, gesturing to where Yamamoto was aggressively making out with Hibari, struggling to fully turn the doorknob on one of the spare bedroom's door.

"Why do we have so many gay friends?" Skull asked, giggling a little.

"Aren't you gay?" Verde asked in reply, raising a single eyebrow.

"Only for you, baby," the other replied, winking again and beginning to grind against Verde in sync with the music.

"I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry babe. But you have to actually dance with me. Otherwise I just look pervy."

"Fine." Verde visibly didn't know what to do, so Skull said,

"Just do what I do."

And he did. Verde began grinding against Skull the same way Skull was doing to him. After a minute, he got pretty into it, not that he'd ever admit to that.

"Let's have sex," Skull whispered huskily in Verde's ear.

Verde was taken rather aback. He didn't know how to respond, which really was a first for him. Perhaps he had heard wrong?

"What?" he asked stupidly.

"You heard me. We're partying, I'm horny, you're hot. What the hell, let's have sex," Skull said, licking the side of Verde's ear playfully, sending a surprising jolt of pleasure down the scientist's spine.

"Skull, I-I don't think we should... I mean, I wouldn't want you to regret anything you did while you were drunk."

"Didn't I already tell you I wouldn't regret anything if it involved you? I meant it, Verde. I want you to take me right now. I want you to throw me down on my bed, and fuck me senseless. I'm already hard for you, Verde. And I can tell you're a little hard for me, too."

Well, if that wasn't hot enough to convince Verde to have sex with Skull, he didn't know what was.

"Where's your room?" he asked, breathing a little heavier than normal.

"Three doors to left of here," Skull responded, pulling Verde down to crash their lips together roughly. Verde kissed back, lifting the shorter boy up so he could wrap his legs around Verde's waist. He began quickly making his way to Skull's bedroom, ignoring the catcalls and whistles from whom he assumed was Colonnello and Lal Mirch. He opened the door and shut it loudly behind them. Just as Skull had said, Verde threw him down on the bed, proceeding to tear off Skull's and his own shirts, tossing them to the ground carelessly. He crawled on top of the other boy, connecting their lips in a slower, more sensual kiss than before. Skull reached for Verde's glasses, setting them on the bedside table.

"Just in case if it gets too rough," he said, winking up at Verde,

"If?" Verde responded, smirking mischievously.

"I'm loving this side of you, baby."

Verde kept smirking, moving down to suck on Skull's neck, soon eliciting a pleasurable moan from the boy beneath him. He bit down hard after a moment, earning a pained whimper in response. His eyes flickered up to meet Skull's own at that, seeing nothing but lust in them. He moved on. Verde moved down to Skull's crotch, slowly unzipping the black leather pants with his teeth. He could already feel the other boy's erection throbbing against his nose.

"Excited, are we?" he asked after having taken off Skull's purple boxers.

"Shut up and fuck me already, will you?"

"Somebody's impatient today." Verde rolled his eyes slightly, continuing nonetheless. He slid off his own jeans and boxers, sweeping down to bestow another short kiss upon Skull's open lips. Skull moaned as he felt Verde slowly beginning to rub his hips against his own, causing their erections to rub against each other as well. Verde put his fingers in Skull's mouth, the other boy sucking on them because screw actual lubrication. Once he was satisfied with the amount of saliva on his fingers, he removed them from Skull's mouth, bringing them down to slowly slip them inside of Skull, one by one.

After a few minutes of finger-fucking alone, Skull was practically begging for the real thing. Verde told him to calm the fuck down, even though he was as excited and ready for this as Skull was, and pulled his hand out of Skull, quickly replacing it with his aching member. He went slow at first, not wanting to hurt Skull, gradually picking up speed.

"Holy shit, Verde, stop fucking torturing me, will you?" At that, Verde threw caution to the wind and went all out. He went in so fast and so hard that the bed literally shook against the wall. He leaned over Skull with his hands on either side of Skull's head so he didn't lose his balance and fall over or anything. That would be so embarrassing.

Skull looked up at Verde and moaned because God, he looked so hot right above him, panting and sweating lightly, his defined muscles visible on both sides of Skull's head. "Oh God... Verde! Shit man. God this is fucking amazing!" Verde reached a single hand down to jerk Skull off in perfect sync with his thrusts.

"Fuck, Verde! God, I'm... Holy fucking shit," he moaned out as he came all over his and Verde's chests.

"Shit... Skull!" Verde yelled in a pre-orgasmic haze, just before coming inside of Skull. He rode out his orgasm, soon slipping out of the other boy and falling down on his chest.

"That... was amazing," Skull said, brushing a few stray hairs out of Verde's eyes.

"Glad I agreed to that," Verde replied.

"Me too." Skull leaned up a bit to give Verde a chaste, almost loving kiss on the mouth. "Wanna... stay the night? I think most people are leaving soon."

"If I stay, who will take the other guys home?"

Skull shrugged. "They can stay, too. It's not like we don't have enough spare bedrooms or anything. But, of course... you'll be staying my room."

Verde smiled sexily down at Skull. "Won't they hear us all night, though?"

"Who cares?"

"Alright. I'll go tell them," Verde said, climbing off of Skull, then the bed. He put on his jeans and green button-down shirt, turning back to Skull when he was finished. "Don't move until I get back. I'm loving how you look right now."

"Don't take too long out there. I'm already getting a boner that needs some attention."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Verde said, turning the doorknob and stepping out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him.

/\/\/\/\/\

When Verde returned a few minutes later, he took one look at Skull, and had an instant boner. Skull was still fully naked and laying on the bed. He had his back on the pillows, and was moaning Verde's name as he jerked himself off.

"You took too long," he said, not even glancing at Verde.

"Sorry. I was originally going to talk to Reborn about it, but he and Lambo were a little busy in the pool. So I looked for Colonnello, but he was too drunk to comprehend anything. Then I tried Viper, but he just told me to fuck off because he was meditating or some shit. So I then looked for Fon and I told him, and he said he'd tell the others."

"Oh 'k... Wait. Reborn's fucking Lambo in my pool?"

"Yes."

"Little shit... Do you know how long it takes to get that out of the filters? Whatever. I'll deal with that later."

"Yeah, later's good," Verde breathed out. He couldn't take just watching this any longer. He quickly re-undressed, going to position himself on Skull's black and purple sheets. He shooed the other boy's hands away, taking matters into his own hands. Or, more accurately, his own mouth. Verde sucked him off, swallowing it all when Skull came into his mouth. Verde moved up, kissing Skull as he positioned himself, more than ready for the next round. He went in without any warning, Skull quickly screaming his name as he quickly went faster.

When they finished round number two, Skull looked up at Verde, smiling. "This is gonna be a long, fantastic night, isn't it, Verde?"

"Only the longest, most fantastic night you'll ever have."

"My fantasies are all coming true right now, thanks to you."

"After tonight, I think you'll have a lot more to fantasize about."

 **FIN**.


End file.
